AS518 - ARMAGEDDON - ATTACK
by AS5
Summary: With the fighting under way, Gabrielle has to realize that her past may hold the key to the future


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 18

****

ARMAGEDDON  
PART 2 - ATTACK

By Andreas Hloupy ([spike@soulblood.com][1])

Follow the whole TV-like series on [**http://soulblood.com**][2]

DISCLAIMER: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena - Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and back story, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

INT. Old tower, Ground level – Night

The ground level of the old tower is dark and quiet. A single torch stuck into the ground in the middle of it gives the place some light but also a creepy atmosphere with looming shadows on the wall and ceiling. The door to the outside is blocked by a heavy wooden log leaned against it.

On the bottom steps of the stairs going upwards into the tower two silent figures are sitting next to each other, both staring into the flame of the torch. ABARIS, the priest of Apollo, and ULYSSES, the legendary hero, sit next to each other, thoughtful and gloomy.

Ulysses

How do you know she isn't dead?

Abaris doesn't react to the question right away. Eventually he turns to look at Ulysses.

Abaris

It's part of my gift. If she dies … I would feel it. I can't explain it.

Ulysses

You didn't seem that close to her.

Abaris

It works with everyone I have touched at least once. 

Ulysses

So with everybody here?

Abaris

Yes.

Ulysses

So if I don't know if I'm still alive I just ask you.

Abaris turns away from Ulysses and stares back at the flames.

Abaris

Don't mock me. I'm not a great warrior like you are … but I think I have my place here.

Both champions are quiet again.

Suddenly there are sounds from the stairs coming down. Abaris and Ulysses turn their heads to look up and running down comes AUTOLYCUS, seemingly excited.

Autolycus

Quick, open the door.

Autolycus jumps down the last few steps and runs to the log, trying to lift it himself – but he fails. Ulysses and Abaris stand up and watch, but don't move to help him.

Ulysses

What's the matter? What happened?

Autolycus turns around and lifts his arms.

Autolycus

Gabrielle! She's back! Talos saw her move across the field. She should be at the door by now.

Immediately after the little speech a knock can be heard coming from outside the door. 

Autolycus

You see!

Ulysses

No … I'm on guard and I have to be sure this isn't another dangerous emotional outburst that can risk the outcome of the whole battle. It was bad enough that we allowed Gabrielle to leave on her own …

Hercules (OFF)

(interrupting)

Open the door.

Everybody turns and sees HERCULES slowly coming down the stairs, looking very serious.

Ulysses stares at him for a moment, than shrugs his shoulder and steps to the log. He and Autolycus together push it upwards and away – it falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Now the door is pushed open from the outside – by GABRIELLE.

Or so it seems. But although the woman looks and is dressed like her, this person shows no signs of the fight Gabrielle had with Callisto back in the Roman camp and she carries no chobos. It must be HOPE.

Hope/Gabrielle quickly enters and than pushes the door from the inside to close again. She turns around and stands there for a moment, looking around at the champions, serious with the hint of an excuse on her face.

Autolycus is the first one to react, stepping to her and hugging her.

Autolycus

It's good to have you back.

Autolycus lets her go and than helps Ulysses, who has turned away angrily, to bring the log back into position. Abaris just smiles at Gabrielle while Hercules slowly walks towards her.

Hope/Gabrielle looks very tense when he stops in front of her and looks down into her face, thoughtful and serious, even a little severe.

Finally, his face turns into a smile.

Hercules

It is good to have you back … alive. How is Xena? Have you seen her?

Hope/Gabrielle

She is okay. They hold her in their camp, tied up. I've managed to get a good look at everything. I even overheard their plans. They want to attack tomorrow night.

Hercules

They want to see if we do something stupid.

Hope/Gabrielle

I suppose we did. I did.

Hercules

It's okay now. With the information you gathered we might be able to beat them … and rescue Xena at the same time.

Hope/Gabrielle

Yes. Victory is ours. And Xena will be dealt with.

CUT TO:

EXT. Forrest, Roman camp – Night

The Roman camp is stretching out between trees and bushes, with only one fire burning to throw some light into the branch-covered darkness. CALLISTO and GABRIELLE are the only ones sitting at the fire while the other Roman champions, including CACUS, the fire daemon, and CAESAR, their leader, have formed a rough circle and seem to talk about something a few steps away. As they are whispering none of the words make it to the fireplace. Some belongings and weapons of the champions are spread around between the trees in the area that is lit by the fire.

Gabrielle is still tied up and stares silently into the flames. Her face shows anger, sadness and desperation. Callisto sits on the opposite side of the camp fire and watches Gabrielle's face closely. She seems satisfied, with the hint of a smile on her face.

Callisto

What are you thinking about? Imagining your death?

Gabrielle first ignores the mocking, but than she answers, still staring into the flames.

Gabrielle

Maybe I'm imagining yours.

Callisto

I will die at the point of a sword … maybe Xena's, who knows. But I will die with the knowledge that everything you and she fought for is destroyed. 

Gabrielle

Xena doesn't care for the gods.

Callisto

But she cares for you … that's the beauty of this. We win the battle and the Roman gods take over Greece … so you loose. And than I kill you … so Xena looses.

Gabrielle looks up into Callisto's face, searching for a replay. 

After a few silent moments Cacus steps next to Callisto and interrupts them.

Cacus

Caesar wants you to help Proteus with the scouting. We need to know when Hope is ready.

Callisto smiles at Gabrielle, then she stands up and walks to the circle of champions. Cacus squats down and looks at Gabrielle – as far as his fiery features allow to tell. Smoke rises from the ground were his feet are touching it. His expression seem to show interest, a question stands in his face.

Gabrielle looks at him for a moment and than back into the fireplace.

Gabrielle

What?

Cacus

Nothing. I was just curious about … 

Gabrielle

What?

Cacus

Nothing.

Gabrielle looks at Cacus again and suddenly she seems to be hit by recognition, some form of revelation. She looks back into the fire, thinking hard.

Cacus

(curious)

So you do remember.

Gabrielle

I … do I know you?

Cacus

Yes.

Gabrielle turns her head again, looking him straight into the eyes.

Gabrielle

I remember … fire. Heat.

Cacus

You're at the right place. Now you have to remember the right time.

Gabrielle closes her eyes and puts her head down.

GABRIELLE

(whispering)

There is a plan behind all of this.

Cacus

(whispering)

There always was.

CUT TO:

TITLE SEQUENCE

In a time of ancient gods … warlords … and kings …

… a land in turmoil cried out for a hero!

She was XENA …

… a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle.

The power …

The passion …

The danger …

Her courage will change the world!

CUT TO:

EXT. Forrest, Roman camp – Night

GABRIELLE is still sitting at the fire, eyes closed, while CACUS watches her interested.

Gabrielle

I remember … pain.

Cacus

You hit your head pretty hard.

Gabrielle

No …

Gabrielle raises her head and looks straight at the fire creature.

Gabrielle

It hurt … inside. Like the weight of the world was put on my shoulders … and it slowly crushed me.

Cacus

And there seemed only one way out of it.

Gabrielle

I remember. I fell …

Cacus

You jumped …

Gabrielle stares back into the flame, terrified.

Gabrielle

The temple. Hope …

Cacus

You're close.

GABRIELLE

So when I jumped into the pit … you saved me?

CACUS

You … and Hope.

Caesar (OFF)

Cacus!

Cacus stares at Gabrielle for a moment, than he turns and walks away towards Caesar who looks impatiently and a little angry at him.

Gabrielle is alone for now, looking silently into the flames of the small campfire.

FADE TO:

INT. Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE is back at the temple where XENA and HOPE face each other, the warrior princess holding the Hind's blood dagger while fighting the invisible grip from Dahak's daughter. CALLISTO, JOXER and ARES are watching.

Hope

You can't stop the will of Dahak.

Xena angrily fights the invisible force and slowly moves forward. She has almost reached Hope when Ares turns to Gabrielle.

Ares

You know the stakes, Gabrielle. Xena's fate is in your hands.

Gabrielle suddenly seems determined, a choice has been made. She storms forward, with the help of her staff jumping onto the platform where Xena and Hope are struggling to kill each other.

Gabrielle

No! Hope!

Then she embraces Hope, turning around to face Xena while tumbling backwards towards the opening in the platform. Dragging her daughter with her she falls into the lava pit.

Gabrielle

Xena!

Xena's horrified face is the last thing she sees before she disappears into the pit.

FADE TO:

INT. Lava Pit – Day (FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE and HOPE are falling down a seemingly endless shaft. Their embrace is quickly broken and they tumble down separately, both struggling for something to grip, to brake the fall.

The air is shimmering and the walls reflect the heat that is rising from the yet unseen bottom.

First Hope, then Gabrielle, hit the wall and both loose their consciousness, their bodies going limp.

Darkness engulfs them.

FADE TO:

INT. Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

The circular temple is empty and – apart from the center - dark. In the middle, surrounded by a row of pillars and reachable by steps next to each of the columns, a raised altar is dominating the windowless hall. The ceiling is formed by one large dome, supported by the pillars in the middle and the outside walls. In the center of the dome a large circular hole allows streams of light floating into the temple onto the altar. The space between the columns and the walls lies in the dark and is filled with dozens of rows of stone benches, some of them broken.

Marble is the dominating material, but the temple is in a bad shape and was obviously not used for worship for quite some time. A canopy over the altar is torn and partly burned. There are several wooden doors leading out of this temple, but all are closed and bolted – from the inside.

Near to one of the pillars GABRIELLE and HOPE are lying next to each other, both still unconscious. On the altar, atop of a large stone block that stands in the center of the platform and which looks like human sacrifices have been made with, a fire is burning – without any obvious source to feed it. Much of the light in the temple is right now coming from this flame – more is coming from CACUS, who stands next to the stone block, looking straight at it.

As far as his stature allows to tell he seems relaxed, but humble, his face showing great admiration for the burning altar.

Suddenly a deep, dark voice fills the temple, seemingly coming right out of the flame. Actually the fire on the altar is moving and flickering with each sound of the voice, raising when it gets louder.

It is the voice of DAHAK, the dark one, father of Hope.

DAHAK

Some of them will be afraid to die … but all of them will wish they never lived.

Cacus bows slightly.

Cacus

They will fear your name … and fall before your voice.

Next to the pillar Gabrielle has opened her eyes slightly, without moving her body, to watch Cacus and Dahak talk. Her face is covered in dirt and black dust, some dried blood has formed a crust above her right eye. Her hair is also darkened and her clothing is torn and partly burned.

Hope, still unconscious, doesn't look much better, although the robe has taken much of the damage.

DAHAK

Once again you proved your worth. I did well in creating you.

Cacus

For which I owe you eternal service.

Dahak

They are both alive?

Cacus

Yes.

Dahak

Good. They have to take their place in the game.

Cacus looks up and stares thoughtfully into the flames representing his god.

Cacus

They're so fragile.

Dahak

And still they have their uses.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower, Outlook – Sunrise

Looking like a part of the tower, TALOS is still standing guard on top of the old tower, letting his eyes wander over the surrounding hills and valleys for signs of the enemy champions.

On the horizon the sun, still half hidden behind mountains, is rising towards the sky. Patches of fog drift across the countryside.

Suddenly HOPE/GABRIELLE appears, slowly and silently walking up the stairs. Talos doesn't seem to notice her.

She stops on the last step and stares at the back of Talos' head.

Hope/Gabrielle

Always on duty?

Talos

(serious)

Always.

Talos doesn't seem surprised by the sudden voice, he stays calm and continues his watch. Hope/Gabrielle smiles, more insidious than friendly.

Hope/Gabrielle

Isn't it boring, all alone up here.

Talos

For eons I watched over the island of Crete all by myself. Hephaestus has equipped me with the necessary patience.

Hope/Gabrielle slowly moves forward, walking towards the edge of the tower to the right of Talos.

Hope/Gabrielle

Good for us. 

Hope/Gabrielle and Talos are now standing next to each other.

Hope/Gabrielle

As long as you are on guard here the Roman champions can't surprise us.

Talos

I wonder what they are up to.

Hope/Gabrielle

Not much, probably.

Without being noticed by Talos a large Stone in a pile next to the stairs is starting to move. First he is only shaking slightly, but then he slowly raises up from the pile, carried by some invincible force.

Hope/Gabrielle looks concentrated and strained, while her face shows the hint of a smile.

The stone, about the size of man, is now hovering a few inches above the ground, still rising.

CUT TO:

INT. Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

The flame on the altar in the middle of the temple has died down. CACUS stares thoughtfully at the altar, as far as his face allows to tell. A sound from one of the pillars that surround the platform with the altar catches his attention and he slowly turns towards it.

The column is the one where GABRIELLE and HOPE have been lying, unconsciously. But right now only one of them can be seen on the ground – and the darkness behind it doesn't allow to tell which one.

Cacus slowly makes a step towards that direction when a silhouette steps out of the shadow of the pillar. The figure is wearing a torn robe and moves slowly, weakly. One hand holds onto the pillar to steady her movement.

Cacus

Hope?

The woman in the robe finally lets go of the column and steps towards the platform. It is Hope's robe, no doubt – but the dried blood above the right eye shows that it's actually GABRIELLE. She looks frail and confused, but has clearly gathered enough physical and emotional strength to go through with this charade.

Gabrielle/Hope

(hesitatingly)

I hit the shaft pretty hard. Do I know you?

Cacus

No. 

Gabrielle/Hope is visually relieved but gets back into her role quickly.

Gabrielle/Hope

So who are you? And what's this place? How did I get here and …

Cacus

(interrupting)

Please, stay calm … all will be revealed in due time. Your father send me.

Gabrielle/Hope

My father?

After a moment of confusion the truth hits Gabrielle/Hope.

Gabrielle/Hope

Dahak. 

Cacus

Yes.

Gabrielle/Hope

Why? Why now?

Cacus

It's not your time to die … yet.

Gabrielle turns around to look at the still unconscious figure of the real Hope.

Gabrielle/Hope

Why both of us?

Cacus

You will learn all that is necessary in …

Gabrielle/Hope

No!

Gabrielle/Hope turns her head back and stares right at Cacus. She slowly walks forward towards the edge of the platform.

Gabrielle/Hope

(forceful)

I have to know now!

Cacus

But …

Gabrielle/Hope

(shouting)

Tell me!

Cacus looks at her in a mixture of anger, admiration and annoyance. 

Cacus

Very well.

Gabrielle/Hope

Who … what are you?

Cacus

(smiling)

Your father gave me life … in a sense we are siblings. I'm called Cacus.

Gabrielle/Hope hesitates for a moment but then continues with her questions. She has in the meantime reached the edge of the platform and is holding onto it.

Gabrielle/Hope

Where are we?

Cacus

This is the stone temple … a place of great power. The first site of worship for Dahak, eons ago, and still his favorite. But no mortal has set foot in here for a millennium. 

Gabrielle/Hope

And why? Why has he saved us?

Cacus

Because you have endangered his plans … again.

Gabrielle/Hope

(confused)

I worked in his will … I thought.

Cacus

You think you're important but you still don't know your place in this … game.

Gabrielle/Hope

I'm his daughter.

Cacus

(angry)

That doesn't mean anything. He created you as a tool … like he created me. We all have to take our place, fulfill our part of his great coming, no matter how small it seems to be. How can you be so arrogant to believe that you are the one that will bring his kingdom to earth?

Gabrielle/Hope looks stunned at the enraged creature.

Cacus

Your part is not bigger then hers.

Cacus points straight at Hope, still thinking that it's Gabrielle who lies unconscious next to the pillar.

Gabrielle/Hope

(whispering)

What is … her part?

Cacus

You will learn that in time.

Gabrielle/Hope

(shouting)

What is her part!

Cacus looks surprised at Gabrielle/Hope, after a moment shrugging his shoulders.

Cacus

She will become Amazon queen and Artemis' champion in an upcoming war. One piece in the puzzle … like you. You both will fight in the same battle. That is your destiny … not some poorly translated and probably forged prophecy.

Gabrielle/Hope stares at Cacus for a moment, then slowly turns around and walks away, towards one of the bolted wooden doors.

Cacus

You can't escape your destiny.

Gabrielle/Hope

We'll see about that.

Cacus

Your father has shown a lot of patience with you.

Gabrielle/Hope

He destroys everything I love.

Cacus

(severe)

Come back!

Gabrielle/Hope ignores his shouts and has reached one of the gates. The light that falls through cracks in the door is barely enough to see more than a silhouette. 

The bard looks overwhelmed, confused, angry and sad. She tries to open the door but is a bit too impatient. When the door doesn't open immediately she gets furious and rattles the bolt with all her strength. 

Hope (OFF)

Where are you going, mother?

Gabrielle hurls around. Hope has obviously woken up and is now standing only a few steps away from her, looking as bruised, burned and dirty as Gabrielle.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

INT. Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE is standing with the back towards the closed wooden door while facing HOPE, standing only a few steps away from her, staring at her hatefully.

Hope

You tried to kill me, mother … again.

Gabrielle

I … I had to stop you.

Hope

Seems it didn't work to well. You see, my father won't allow it … not now that I carry the destroyer in me.

CACUS has walked down the steps from the platform with the altar and know slowly walks towards the two women. He seems unsatisfied by the situation, shaking his head.

Gabrielle

I can't allow that.

Hope

Without Xena you're nothing.

Cacus has reached them and is now standing next to the two women. His head turns from Gabrielle to Hope and back, undecided what to do.

Hope looks up to the fierce creature, emotionless.

Hope

And who are you?

Cacus

My name is Cacus. Dahak has send me to safe you.

Hope looks triumphantly back to Gabrielle.

Hope

You see … at least one of my parents loves me. For you I'm dead.

Hope is silent for a moment while she stares at Gabrielle.

Hope

But actually … you're the corpse.

Hope turns back to Cacus, a cold smile on her face.

Hope

Kill her.

Cacus seems surprised and, strangely enough, amused. Gabrielle stares horrified at her daughter.

Hope

(angry)

Haven't you heard? Kill her!

Cacus

Can't do.

Hope

(shouting)

Dahak send you! Dahak is my father! You do as I say! Kill her!

Cacus

Dahak want's both of you to live. I won't kill her.

Hope

(in suppressed anger)

I'm the daughter of Dahak. I carry the destroyer in me. 

(shouting)

You will do as I say!

Cacus

(quietly)

No.

Hope stares at Cacus, uncomprehendingly. Then she slowly turns to Gabrielle.

Hope

I think, mother, it's only the two of us again.

Gabrielle

(sad)

You're not my daughter. You're an abomination of fate.

Hope looks at Gabrielle, her angry expression slowly changing into a smile. Gabrielle looks disgusted at the woman in front of her.

Hope

But mother, why keep such a distance. Come in my arms.

With that Hope jumps forward and tries to grab Gabrielle with both hands at the throat Gabrielle instinctively rises her arms and pushes Hope to the side. 

Hope bends her knees, leans forward and throws her weight against Gabrielle's chest. The bard tries to stop Hope in front of her body but the momentum throws both of them to the ground, Hope on top of Gabrielle.

Hope struggles to get a solid grip on Gabrielle's throat while the bard clings to Hope's lower arms and tries to push her to the side. Eventually Gabrielle hits Hope with her knee in the back and pushes her over, her daughter rolling away from Gabrielle.

Both women quickly jump up and turn towards each other, ready to continue their fight. Cacus just stands there and watches the, slightly amused.

Suddenly one of the broken stone benches rises up right behind the bard. Gabrielle, seeing the concentration in Hope's eyes, turns around to see for herself. 

The marble block hovering only a few steps away and when Gabrielle sees him he suddenly flies towards her, accelerating quickly. Gabrielle jumps to the side but is grazed by the edge of the bench and hurled to the side, crying out in pain. The stone itself continues his path and crushes through the wooden door with great force, throwing wooden splinters and rubble to all sides.

Through the open doorway light is flooding into the temple, there seems to be a clear, sunny day outside the temple.

Gabrielle is meanwhile struggling to get up again, holding her left shoulder where she was hit by the stone, wincing in pain.

Hope looks at her mother, satisfied, and then turns to focus on another piece of rubble. The stone is lifted up by her invisible force and again hurled towards Gabrielle.

Suddenly Cacus steps in the flight path of the block and hits him with a full swing of his right hand. The block bursts in a shower of smaller pieces but Cacus seems untouched.

While Hope stares at him angrily he turns to Gabrielle.

Cacus

You better wait at the other side of the temple while I talk to Hope.

He casually points towards the opposite end of the temple, nodding encouragingly. Then, not waiting for Gabrielle's reaction, he turns to Hope and steps between the two.

Gabrielle stares at the back of the fire demon, thoughtful and angry, but then simply turns and walks towards the other side of the circular temple.

Hope, furious, is barely able to hold back her emotions and simply stares hatefully at Cacus.

Cacus

(calm)

I can't allow that. You're blinded by your hate right now … and hate is an amiable quality. But right now your father needs you to focus … and to accept your fate.

Hope

I will bring Dahak's kingdom to earth, I am his prophet, messiah and high priestess.

Dahak (OFF)

No, you're not.

Hope turns around, surprised, and stares at the flame that has appeared next to the open doorway. The flame has almost human form and looks a bit like Cacus, but without his distinguishable features. 

Hope

Father!

Dahak

Yes. And as your father I expect obedience, I demand submission.

Hope

But …

Dahak

(interrupting)

Don't challenge my authority.

Hope

But I know my destiny.

Dahak

You only wish to believe you do. I'm the one that decides your destiny … and the destiny of everybody else.

Hope

(desperate)

But I carry the destroyer. My child will bring your darkness to the world.

Dahak

The destroyers you are talking about don't exist. You're carrying Ares' bastard and nothing will be achieved by this creature.

Hope

(defiant)

The prophecies are quiet clear … the destroyers will come into the world to bring your rule. And the first one will come from the line of Dahak's daughter!

Cacus

She still doesn't understand.

Hope

(angry)

What?

Dahak

The first destroyer will come from your line … but you thoughts go into the wrong direction.

Hope stares shocked into the flames representing Dahak while Cacus silently watches her.

Hope

But …

Dahak

Gabrielle will be remembered as the first destroyer.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower, Outlook – Sunrise

TALOS and HOPE/GABRIELLE are still standing next to each other on top of the old tower. On the horizon the sun, still half hidden behind mountains, is rising towards the sky. Patches of fog drift across the countryside.

The metal warrior is observing the surrounding while Hope/Gabrielle is still concentrating on lifting a stone from the other end of the tower. She looks concentrated and strained, her face shows the hint of a smile.

The stone, about the size of a man, is now hovering almost a feet above the ground and has stopped his upward movement.

Hope/Gabrielle slowly turns her head to face Talos, a smile showing on her lips.

Hercules (OFF)

Everything well up here?

Hope/Gabriele turns around and sees HERCULES coming up the stairs. The rock she was levitating almost crashes to the ground when she looses control of it for a moment, but before the stone touches the rubble below it Hope/Gabrielle overcomes the moment of surprise and catches the rock with her invisible powers.

While Hercules walks towards her she carefully puts the stone to the ground and takes a deep breath afterwards. She looks exhausted but tries to hide it.

Hope/Gabrielle

I thought you're still asleep.

Hercules

(smiling)

I am.

(serious)

I woke up from a nightmare. I tried to go back to sleep, but I had a weird feeling.

Talos

What was the dream about?

Hercules

Fire. I was standing in the middle of a big flame and … I could feel my skin and flesh burning away.

Talos

Such a dream would disturb anybody. 

Hercules

I guess so.

Hope/Gabrielle

Everybody worries about the upcoming battle. 

Hercules

We're champions … we should do better than that.

Talos

We're only human.

Hercules smiles and touches Talos on his right shoulder.

Talos

You should go back to sleep. You will need your strength.

Hercules nods and then turns around, walking away towards the stairs.

Hercules

Gabrielle?

Hope/Gabrielle needs a moment to realize that he mean her.

Hope/Gabrielle

Yes?

Hercules

You should rest, too.

Hope/Gabrielle

There is something I have to do first.

CUT TO:

INT. Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

HOPE is still staring at the flames representing DAHAK while CACUS stands close by and watches thoughtfully. GABRIELLE is sitting with the back to the wall at the opposite site of the temple, outside hearing range.

Hope

How can Gabrielle be the first destroyer. She would never help us.

Dahak

Not willingly. But her destiny is clear … and so is yours.

Hope

(angry)

That's not true.

DAHAK

(calm)

I can understand that you wish it would be different. But this is more important than you. It will decide the future … my future. 

Hope

(whispering)

All this … because of her.

Suddenly Hope turns away from Dahak and runs past him through the open doorway. Cacus makes a step to follow her but is stopped by a sudden surge in Dahak's flames.

Dahak

Let her go … she will understand soon enough.

Cacus

As you wish.

The flames representing Dahak quickly die down and disappear, leaving Cacus standing alone next to the doorway. He stares thoughtfully at the ground when a sound from the back of the temple seems to catch his attention.

He turns and sees Gabrielle working frantically at the back wall, hitting two stones against each other for some unknown purpose. With the light center of the temple between them she can only be seen as a shadow moving behind a waterfall of light.

Cacus slowly walks towards her, looking curious. When he passes the middle of the temple with the raised altar the light that his body sends out allows for a better look at Gabrielle's work.

She seems to work on a marble splinter, about a feet long, slim and sharp. With another piece she seems to sharpen the makeshift dagger.

Cacus stops a few steps away from her and watches her. Although she must have noticed his approach she ignores him, continuing her task.

Cacus

You know you can't hurt me.

Gabrielle

I know.

Cacus

And I won't allow you to kill Hope.

Gabrielle looks up and stares right at Cacus, seemingly searching his features for something. Almost casually she throws down the stone she used to sharpen her stone dagger and weights the professorial weapon in her right hand.

Gabrielle

We'll see.

Cacus

If you feel better with that weapon … so be it.

Gabrielle

What will happen now?

Cacus

Dahak will decide that.

Gabrielle

Now that I know what Dahak want's, I can avoid it. No Amazons, no Artemis. 

Cacus

It's not that easy.

Gabrielle

Don't be so sure?

Gabrielle slowly rises her dagger, pointing it straight at Cacus.

Suddenly she turns the makeshift weapon around and puts it against her chest. Her eyes stay fixed at Cacus' face who seems surprised for a moment.

Cacus

You won't kill yourself.

Gabrielle

I accepted death to save Xena. Do you really think I would hesitate to kill myself to save the world from Dahak's slaughter?

Cacus

Are you sure it would work that way?

Gabrielle

No. But maybe I have no other choice.

Cacus stares at Gabrielle as she slowly walks by him, the stone dagger still pressed against her chest.

Gabrielle marches towards the open door that leads out of the temple and finally disappears in the light coming in through the opening.

Cacus is left alone.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

The temple, a circular building with a huge dome on top, looks ancient and weather-beaten, colorful paintings that must have covered the outside can only be seen in small patches spread over the stone walls.

The temple is surrounded by flat rocky ground with no road or way leading to the gates. It seems that this plane is situated in the middle of a mountain range, reaching high into the sky.

On three sides, only a few yards away from the temple walls, the plain ends in steep downward cliffs while the fourth side gently drops towards a valley.

HOPE is standing near one of the sharp edges, looking angrily at the distant mountain peaks. Absentmindedly she plays with a rock the size of a fist.

GABRIELLE is just leaving the temple through the broken gate, stopping for a moment when the sudden existence of daylight blinds her for a moment. She still has the dagger pointed at her own chest and looks calm and determined.

When her eyes have adapted to the light she looks around and her eyes lock onto Hope who doesn't seem to have noticed Gabrielle yet.

Staring at her daughter Gabrielle slowly walks towards, the stone dagger no longer at her chest but held in her right hand pointing to the ground. She stops right next to Hope, still staring at her. Hope completely ignores her.

Gabrielle

(gently)

If circumstances were different …

Gabrielle doesn't finish the sentence and it's quiet for a few moments. Then Hope turns her head towards her mother and they look each other straight in the eye, probing and questioningly. 

Hope

If circumstances were different, we might not try to kill each other.

Gabrielle

I didn't want to. But you left me no choice.

Hope

I was your blood. Everything else … it shouldn't have mattered. 

Gabrielle

You killed innocent people. You killed Xena's son.

Hope

You always loved her more then me.

The exchange is calm and almost lovingly.

Gabrielle

She's my soulmate.

Hope

I'm your flesh and blood.

Gabrielle

You Dahak's daughter. I just happened to be there.

Hope

So that's it. Because I wasn't planned, because I wasn't wished for … I wasn't loved?

Gabrielle

I loved you.

Hope

No enough. Since when does love have an expiry date.

Gabrielle

I still love you. Something died in me on that day. The day I had to decide between the life of my child and the greater good. The day I killed you.

Hope

You punished me because I was a bad?

Gabrielle

It's my responsibility as you mother.

Hope

Isn't it also your duty to forgive me?

Gabrielle

I want to. But you have to let go of Dahak.

Hope

I shall forget my father?

Gabrielle and Hope now stand face to face, her bodies almost touching. Tears appear now in Hope's eyes and Gabrielle lifts her left hand to Hope's face, comforting her.

Gabrielle

You don't need him. He only hurts you …

Now tears appear in Gabrielle's eyes, too. Hope also lifts her left hand and carefully sweeps a few hairs out of her mother's face. They look at each other with great sadness and remorse. Gabrielle opens her mouth to say something but can't get a word out. Hope smiles for a moment.

HOPE

I have to prove myself to my father … 

Hope suddenly lifts the right hand with the stone high above her head while grabbing Gabrielle's hair with her left.

HOPE

… even if it means killing you, mother.

Hope's face turns into a hateful grimace. She brings down the left hand, but Gabrielle can react in time and catch Hope's arm with her left hand.

Gabrielle's face looses his quiet, sad look in the matter of a moment and a determined, angry look takes over. She pulls back the right hand with the stone dagger, ready to attack her daughter with an upward motion.

Gabrielle

I have no child.

Gabrielle stabs forward with her makeshift weapon, but her arm is caught by Hope's left hand. Holding each other they stare at each other motionless for a moment.

Then, as if following a silent signal, they start to wrestle each other towards the edge of the cliff, trying to put themselves into a position to push the other one over the edge. The whole time they stare at each other hatefully, silently, strained.

Suddenly CACUS comes running out of the temple towards them. His large body moves quickly with enormous steps and reaches the two battling women within seconds of his appearance.

He grabs Gabrielle's right and Hope's left arm and pulls the two away from each other. Both wince in pain and Gabrielle immediately drops her dagger. 

Out of reach from each other Hope and Gabrielle continue to stare at each other until Cacus moves between them, pushing them back even further. Hope rises the stone she still holds and throws him full force against the fire demon – the stone enters the body of the creature through the chest and then quickly melts and dissolves on his flight path.

Cacus turns to Hope and looks at her sternly. She stares back defiantly and suddenly small rocks all around the three of them slowly levitate to chest height. Seemingly hundreds of fist sized stones are held in the air by Hope's power, ready to strike.

Cacus grabs Gabrielle and pushes her behind him, forming a protective shield in front of her. Then he turns his head towards Hope again.

Cacus

Don't do this.

Hope

You can't protect her from all of them.

Cacus

You might be right. But Dahak wouldn't like it.

Hope

And what would he do about it? Punish me? How would that be different to now?

Cacus

You still can earn his respect.

Hope

Like you do? Obeying him like a little dog?

Cacus

He is a god and we are here to serve his kind.

Gabrielle

Sheep!

Hope

(shouting)

Quiet, Mother!

Hope makes a step towards Cacus and smiles into his face.

Hope

I will make Dahak love me … 

Suddenly all levitating rocks drop to the ground with a loud bang which surprises Gabrielle and even Cacus. Then Hope slowly walks past Cacus towards the gentle slope leading away from the temple.

While walking she quietly speaks, but more to herself then anybody else.

Hope

I will give birth to the destroyer. And my child will bring Dahak's kingdom to this world. I will bring the cleansing over his enemies. And when it is over … none of them will live. And I know where to start.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower, Outlook – Sunrise

TALOS and HOPE/GABRIELLE are still standing next to each other on top of the old tower. On the horizon the sun, still partly hidden behind mountains, is rising towards the sky. Patches of fog drift across the countryside. 

While the metal warrior is observing the surrounding Hope/Gabrielle watches the stairs where HERCULES just disappears, walking down.

Talos

He might be half a god but he is the most human of all of us.

Hope/Gabrielle

It's not easy to have a god as a father.

Talos

I can relate to that, even so for me Hephaestus was more then a father. He was my entire family … my life.

Hope/Gabrielle

It's hard to fulfill the expectations of a god.

Talos

Sometimes only blind faith helps. Faith … and obedience.

Hope/Gabrielle

I had to learn that the hard way. I had to die for it.

Talos

I heard about that. The gods gave you and Xena another chance.

Hope/Gabrielle turns towards Talos and looks thoughtfully at the back of his head.

Hope/Gabrielle

Yes, I got another chance. Sometimes death is necessary to learn to appreciate what live has prepared for you.

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

Standing next to each other at the edge of the cliff GABRIELLE and CACUS watch as HOPE is walking away from the temple plateau. 

Gabrielle

You let her go?

Cacus

She is in no danger right now.

Gabrielle

You don't have to do what Dahak is telling you.

Cacus turns around and makes a step backwards, away from Gabrielle, to get a better look.

Cacus

You're wasting your time. I would never betray him.

Gabrielle

And I would never betray … 

Cacus

Zeus? Artemis?

Gabrielle

Xena.

Cacus

She has nothing to do with this.

Gabrielle

Everything is about her … at least in my life. 

Cacus

She's only a slight distraction for Dahak. She can't help you.

Gabrielle

She already did. Without her I don't think I had enough courage to do this.

Gabrielle makes a step backwards and now stands right at the edge of the cliff, with no room to go – the only way down.

Cacus

No!

Cacus moves forward but Gabrielle quickly gestures him to stop.

Gabrielle

You can't stop me now … you never reach me in time.

Cacus

You can't change your destiny!

Gabrielle

But I won't stop trying.

Cacus

You could make it so much easier for you … just give in.

GABRIELLE

I'll rather die …

With one determined step backwards she falls backwards of the cliff. Cacus jumps forward but cannot grab her and has to watch as Gabrielle tumbles down along the rough cliff walls. Her horizontal body has slowly turned downwards and she is looking straight at the approaching ground.

Cacus watches her for a long, silent moment, then he jumps forward, following her headfirst. His body almost looses his human form as he changes into a long, small fireball shape, his arms and legs only barely visible.

The distance between Gabrielle and Cacus quickly shrinks and the fire demon extends his right arm – thinner and longer then normally – to reach her.

Right before he touches her, Gabrielle's body touches a ledge reaching out from the cliff. While she didn't crash into the rock the contact is hard enough for her to immediately loose consciousness and go limp. Pushed away from Cacus' grip the fire creature has to correct the direction of his fall which now leads more away from the vertical rock surface.

It his second try Cacus is able to grab Gabrielle at her left leg. The ground seems very close now.

Suddenly the flames forming Cacus body extend, the fire somehow burning brighter and more intense. Wing-like extensions form at his back and slowly start to move up and down, creating a loud noise and considerable turbulence. The fall is slowed down and a few yards of the ground the downward movement finally stops. Gabrielle hangs motionless from Cacus' grip while his wings keep them levitating. Slowly the movement of the wings accelerates and Cacus and Gabrielle start to gain height. 

CUT TO:

INT. Stone Temple – Day (FLASHBACK)

The inside of the temple is quiet and empty. Daylight shines through the opening in the dome and the empty gate, but most of the temple lies in shadows, silently.

Suddenly a shadow seems to cover the hole in the ceiling and then a different light, more colorful, appears.

CACUS slowly descents through the circular opening in the dome, now carrying the unconscious body of Gabrielle in both of his arms like a child. His body has no turned back into his old form, but the wings are still visible on his back and their movement keeps the fire demon levitating.

Cacus slowly floats down and lands next to the altar. For a moment he stands motionless while the wings slowly shrink and disappear. Then he leans forward and carefully puts Gabrielle's body on top of the altar. When he touches her face almost tenderly, Gabrielle seems to regain her consciousness. Her eyes open and she looks straight up, her body shudders. 

Gabrielle

(delirious)

Where am I … Xena … I …

Gabrielle has a bleeding head-wound and bruises everywhere. She doesn't seem to be aware of her surrounding.

Dahak (OFF)

Excellent …

Cacus lets go of Gabrielle and hurls around. One of the pillars surrounding the altar is covered in a dark-red flame, rising from the ground almost to the ceiling. Almost no light seems to emit from this flame.

Cacus

She seems to have hit her head pretty hard. Maybe …

Dahak

She won't remember a thing. Everything works out right.

Cacus

What if she remembers?

Dahak

You underestimate the power of destiny. I see her future as clear as I see you. Destiny has it's way to get things done. She will remember … but it will be too late.

Cacus

But she still won't help us.

Dahak

She will help us … maybe not deliberately, but she will.

Cacus

And Hope? She knows what happened and she seems to be determined to ignore her fate.

Dahak

Her fixation on that bastard she carries will end in tragedy. In the end she will crawl back to me and accept her task. But …

Cacus

What?

Both Dahak and Cacus are silent for a moment.

Dahak

Both will have to die before they are ready. Death will put their lives into the right perspective.

Cacus

And then we will destroy the world!

Suddenly there is a thundering laugh coming from every side and Cacus looks around, confused.

Dahak

(laughing)

Why should I destroy the world. What would I achieve? What's a god without creatures to worship? How boring would the world be if all enemies where vanquished?

Cacus

But …

Dahak

It's all about the way. I'm not saying I don't want to win … because I do … and I will. But no single battle, no mortal or even god will exist long enough to witness my triumph. I was here before time and I will be here when time is no more. I am eternal. A million battles are only one days entertainment for me … and no matter if these struggles are won or lost, I can only grow stronger.

Cacus stares at the burning pillar in shock and confusion.

Dahak

Don't worry, my son. You will understand … one day.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Forrest, Roman camp – Day

GABRIELLE is still sitting alone at the small, almost burned down campfire looking silently into the flames.

Suddenly she lifts her head and turns it towards the gathering of the Roman champions only a short distance away. Closest to her stands CACUS, with his back towards her. While she stares at him Gabrielle straightens her legs and puts her bound feet into the campfire. Her face hardened as the pain hits her but no sound comes out of her lips.

The fire eats on the ropes but also on her skin. Gabrielle tries to pull her feet apart, sweat and tears appearing on her strained face. Right when she manages to tear apart the burned rope Cacus turns to look for her.

Gabrielle, ignoring her burned feet and lower legs, jumps up and runs into the darkness, her hands still tied on her back.

Cacus, seeing this, immediately turns and follows her quickly. The rest of the assembled champions turns to look what happens too and CAESAR follows Cacus a few steps.

Caesar

(shouting)

Get her … get her alive!

Cacus, ignoring the shouting, runs after Gabrielle. His size is actually a problem in the limited room between the trees and he can't run much faster then a normal man.

CUT TO:

EXT. Forrest, Pond – Day

The forest opens up to a big clearing which is largely covered by a quiet pond. The sun has just cleared the mountains on the horizon and patches of morning fog cover part of the area.

GABRIELLE, still with her arms tied o her back and her lower legs and feet badly burned, stumbles through the last row of trees onto the clearing, right towards the edge of the water. CACUS is only a few steps behind her and once he leaves the trees behind he quickly gains ground on the bard.

Gabrielle reaches the edge of the water and walks a few steps into it, until the water reaches her waist. With the painful wounds on her legs cooled Gabrielle seems to relax a little.

Cacus

You can't get away now.

The fire demon has stopped at the edge of the water and folded his arms in front of him. He looks angry and annoyed. Gabrielle slowly turns around and looks at him.

Gabrielle

I have to do something.

Cacus

I understand that. You did a very courageous thing … I'm sure your feet hurt considerably. But you can't help your friends anymore. The battle will be decided in a few minutes.

Gabrielle

Hope took my place?

Cacus

Yes.

Gabrielle

She helps you from the inside?

Cacus

Yes.

Gabrielle

The tower … it was a trap.

Cacus

Yes.

GABRIELLE

I have to stop this. I have killed Hope once … before I let this happen I do it again.

CACUS

Death didn't stop her.

Gabrielle

But maybe my death will … there has to be a reason why you keep me alive.

Cacus seems to hesitate with an answer.

Cacus

(quietly)

Abaris, the seer … he would feel your death.

Gabrielle

So if I die they now that Hope is a traitor.

Cacus says nothing, just looks at the bard.

Suddenly his head goes up and he stares at the sky where a magnificent eagle can be seen flying over the forest. Cacus looks back at Gabrielle and seems almost sad.

Cacus

Your life isn't important anymore … the battle has began. 

Gabrielle looks up, too, and sees the eagle.

Gabrielle

The shapeshifter.

Cacus

I have to kill you now.

Gabrielle stares back at Cacus who begins to change his appearance. His body gets slimmer as his arm stretch forward to reach the bard who is still standing only a few steps from the edge of the water.

Gabrielle

(resolved)

So be it.

Gabrielle suddenly drops backwards into the water, her body disappearing under the water surface. Cacus lets out an angry shout and tries to grab the sinking figure. But when his arms hit the water steam shots upwards and Cacus winces in pain. He pulls back his arms and resumes his normal shape. 

The fire demon stares at the water surface, but Gabrielle does not reappear. 

Cacus

(angry)

So be it.

CUT TO:

EXT. Old tower – Day

The tower, seen from the viewpoint of a bird – maybe an eagle – approaching it, shows two figures standing on the top platform. One is the metal shape of TALOS and the other has to be HOPE. 

While the viewpoint slowly closes in on the tower a big stone rises from the ruble on the platform and slowly levitates upwards, then towards Talos.

Talos now seems to notice the incoming bird and his head turns towards it. The stone has meanwhile reached a point directly over the metal warrior.

The stone slowly rises up into the air, gaining height and then, almost at the level of the approaching bird, stops.

Suddenly, the invisible power holding the stone disappears and the stone drops down towards Talos.

   [1]: mailto:spike@soulblood.com
   [2]: http://soulblood.com/



End file.
